Surprises and Problems
by MuZiCgUrL
Summary: Surprises and Problems: Ruthie is in for a few surprises, and boy are they SURPRISING; The whole familiy gets a scare when they find out that Cecilia might be pregnant!
1. Default Chapter

Surprises and Problems  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or the peepz (characters). (A.N. This is set it season 12 so Ruthie is 18, the twins are nine, and Simon is 23)  
  
"Mom!" Ruthie Camden called, " I am going on a date. See you later!"  
  
"Hold on just a second, Ruthie," Her mother replied, "Whom are you going with? When will you be back? Where are you going? I need details!"  
  
"I'm going with Peter, of course. I will be back at 11:30 and I'm going to the pool hall."  
  
"Make it 11:00 and it's a deal," Her mother bargained.  
  
"Oh, fine. I'll be back then, See ya!" Ruthie said as she headed out the door.  
  
"Love ya, Ruthie!" Her mother called after her.  
  
"Same here, Mom!"  
  
*****#####*****  
  
Ruthie was early, so she figured she might get a drink while she waited for Peter. When she got inside, she saw Peter playing pool with another girl. She was a little bit suspicious, so she made her way over.  
  
"Peter, What are you doing? Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, hey Ruthie. This is my cousin, Cheyenne. She is from Minnesota. Cheyenne, this is my girlfriend, Ruthie."  
  
"Hey," The two girls said in unison.  
  
"Okay. So Peter, what are we going to do about our date tonight?" Ruthie asked him.  
  
"Well, if it's okay, I hoped Cheyenne could join us, and instead I would like to take you out to Chez Pierre on Saturday night." Replied Peter.  
  
"Sure, that would be great!" Ruthie said.  
  
"Hey guys, let's get a table," Said Cheyenne, and the three found an empty table in the corner.  
  
Ruthie's POV: I really hope Peter is telling the truth. Maybe I'll talk to his mom about this.  
  
Cheyennes POV: OOOOOOH!!! The cheese fries are here!!!  
  
Peter's POV: I hope Ruthie believes me about Cheyenne. She seemed a little suspicious. I mean, why would I go out with my cousin? I hope Ruthie still wants to go out on Saturday night. I can't believe I'm proposing to her. I mean, we've been together for five years, and we graduated high school. We are in the same college, and we love each other. I hope this works out.  
  
A.N Next Chapter. Find out more about Peter's proposal.PLUS Is Cecilia pregnant? Much more to come!!!) 


	2. Joey

Chapter 2: Joey  
  
Peter and Simon are walking at the promenade  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea, Simon?" Peter said, "I mean, I don't think that Annie and Eric are going to be so happy about this."  
  
"Are you KIDDING?" Simon said enthusiastically, "Mom and Dad are going to totally LOVE this! They want you two to get married!"  
  
"You really think so?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yea," said Simon, "Can we go shoot some pool now? I'm bored."  
  
Simon and Peter walked into the pool hall. Standing there, talking to another guy, was Ruthie.  
  
"Ruthie, uh, what are you doing?" Peter asked nervously.  
  
"Oh. Hey Peter!" said Ruthie excitedly, "This is Joey. I talked him into helping you with your Latin assignment!"  
  
Peter, relieved, said, "Gee, thanks, Joey. I've been having a lot of trouble in Latin. That's awfully nice of you!"  
  
"Eh, no problem, dude," said Joey.  
  
"Hey Ruthie," said Peter, "You want to go get a soda?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie!" said Ruthie, and the two walked off.  
  
"Dude, Ruthie is hott! How do you think I can steal her away from that boyfriend of hers?" asked Joey.  
  
"Joey, that's my sister you're talking about, and there's no WAY you're going to steal her from Peter. I'll make sure of it." Said Simon.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Ruthie will be eating out of the palm of my hands as soon as she gets to know me." Said Joey.  
  
"If I have my way, she won't get to know you," said Simon, "Ruthie will find out about this. How old ARE you anyway?"  
  
"Old enough," said Joey.  
  
"I didn't ask if you were old enough," said Simon angrily, "I asked how old you were."  
  
"21 and counting, bro," said Joey.  
  
"Yea, well, Ruthie just turned eighteen," said Simon, "and if you don't keep your paws off of her, then I'll kick your ass."  
  
"I'd like to see that," Joey chortled, and he walked away.  
  
"Ruthie, Peter, it's time to go," said Simon, "And I've got to talk to you both on the way home."  
  
(A.N I know I haven't talked about Cecilia's pregnancy yet, but I needed away to introduce the "bad guy". More to come!!!!) 


	3. Cecilia

Chapter 3: Cecilia  
  
Simon and Cecilia had had a hard day, working in her father's shop. They settled on the couch, watching a movie.  
  
"Simon," Cecilia whispered, "I have something I need to tell you,"  
  
"What is it?" Simon asked.  
  
Cecilia shifted and fluffed her pillows.  
  
"Well, the thing is, uh."  
  
"Cecilia, come on. You know you can tell me anything" Simon urged her.  
  
"Well. Whatever it is that I tell you, you'll still love me, right?" She asked him.  
  
"Of course! I'm your husband. We don't keep things from each other, do we?" Simon said.  
  
"Okay, here it goes. About a week ago I started getting sick. I went to the doctor, and he told me." she stammered.  
  
"He told you what? Are you sick?" Simon demanded.  
  
"No! Not at all!" Cecilia said, "He told me that, well, we're going to have a baby!"  
  
"Cecilia, that's wonderful!" Simon cried. "Can we tell our families yet?"  
  
"Of course!" said Cecilia, "I just wanted you to know first!"  
  
The two hugged and kissed, and then walked out into the kitchen to spread the good news to their families.  
  
*******########*******  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen, helping with dinner, when Simon and Cecilia walked in.  
  
"Everyone," Cecilia announced, "We have something to tell you."  
  
Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and the twins glanced up from their work.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Annie asked.  
  
"It better be important," said Ruthie, who was currently struggling with PMS. "Oh, I hope you two have done something right for once," Said Eric, who didn't really approve of their marriage.  
  
Simon strode over and whispered in his mother's ear, "Can he ever be happy for us?"  
  
"Just tell the news," said Annie, "Maybe it's good enough that he won't be so damn crabby."  
  
"Well," said Cecilia, "About a week ago, I was getting sick a lot, remember Annie?"  
  
"Of course, dear," said Annie, but stopped. "Wait, are you sick?"  
  
"I hope so," muffled Eric.  
  
"No, but I had a reason to go to the doctors, because."  
  
"We're going to have a baby!" Said Simon and Cecilia in unison.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Said Annie.  
  
"Cool!" Ruthie said, without much emphasis.  
  
"Yay!" squealed the twins, but Eric didn't look so happy.  
  
"You're WHAT???" he demanded, his eyes filled with hatred and disgust..  
  
A.N- Eric doesn't want them to have a baby! Who'da thunk? Well, you'll hear more about that in chapter 5, but next chapter It's Peter/Ruthie time!!! 


End file.
